Blood Angels Series: Chi Sisters United
by Blizard Engetsu
Summary: 6 legendary sisters make a name for themselves in the Naruto Universe. First fanfic on this site. Please no flames. Don't like Don't read. Naru/Hina. Deidara/OC. other pairings decided later.


**A/N: Hey this is your author. Just letting you know this is my first fanfic on this site. Please no flames. Also Read and Review. **

**"blah blah" - Talking/ Yelling**

**_'blah blah'_**** - Thinking**

**BLAH BLAH - Jutsu**

***BLAH BLAH* - Sound Effects**

* * *

There's a legend that has been told for many centuries. The legend speaks of six sisters having blood of extraordinary powers. The life of these legendary sisters known as the Blood Angels begins here.

"Kurochi (black blood), WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!", Shirochi (white blood), the oldest of the sisters screamed through the house. Kurochi in question, was in reality, not even within the walls of the upscale mansion. Truth is, she snuck out of the house the night prior to hang with her boyfriend.

"Oneé-sama (older sister), you should know by now that Kuro is not here. She left yesterday. Remember?", stated Kichi (yellow blood). "The inauguration is today. Lyon is finally gonna be Clan Head."

Meanwhile, not to far away, the inauguration party was underway. Banners could be seen everywhere saying:

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬

⇉⇉⇉CONGRATS! CLAN HEAD LYON⇇⇇⇇

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬

What no one outside the inauguration knew was that 'Lyon' was just a cover name. Also the inauguration itself was a cover up for a criminal organization, with the promotion of peace. 'Lyon' was promoted to leader of said organization by extension of Shirochi Zangetsu (Slicing Moon).

"Deidara (Mud Star), how does it feel to be the leader of the Akatsuki (Dawn/Daybreak)? you finally accomplished the start of your dream."

"It feels very good, for soon our plans for world peace will be realized. By the way, where is Shirochi and the others? I thought they would be here. Especially Shirochi. Un.", drones Deidara.

"They'll be here, just later. Anyways, we have to prepare for the war that's coming up in two weeks. To think those damn ninjas actually have a backbone is quite shocking. They even went so far as to form an alliance with all of the villages. I'm gonna enjoy watching them crumble till there is nothing but smoldering ash in our wake. MWAHAHAHAHA!", laughed Kurochi.

'And people call me sadistic.', thought unknown Akatsuki member.

Back At The Mansion

"Aochi (blue blood), are all our weapons accounted for? I would hate for us to go to war short of weapons don't you think?", threatened Shirubachi (silver blood). Meanwhile in the security room, Kinchi (gold blood) checks the cameras for intruders.

"Why do I sense an army coming towards the castle?", she thought skeptically. "If I didn't know better, I would swear there is an invasion coming... Oh shit. It is an invasion. Better warn the others."

'Shirochi, Shirubachi, Kurochi, Aochi, Kichi, & Deidara. There are intruders on the property. I repeat there are intruders on the property. Prepare for battle. Kurochi & Deidara get your asses back to the mansion this instant and bring the rest of the Akatsuki with you.' Kinchi thought telepathically.

'Understood. We're on our way now.' replied Kurochi.

***CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!***

"SHIT! WHERE THE HELL IS KUROCHI AND DEIDARA?! THEY ARE THE STRONGEST OF US!" screamed Shirochi.

"Shiro we're here. what the fuck is going on?! why are we being invaded?... Oh who cares! It's time to get down and dirty.", said Kurochi sadistically.

"That's right. It's time to show them why we're called the Blood Angels. Let's Go!", replied Aochi.

Ninja surrounded the the estate with vigor. Upon seeing this, Kichi gave a vulpine smile. The first Blood Angel, Yellow Mamba in all her poisonous glory has been unleashed upon the world, and that is never good. Swinging death scythes to and fro, Kurochi let loose her blood leaving only ashes in the wake. You guessed it. She's the second Blood Angel; the Black Flame. Allies killing there own allies?! That might strike as a little suspicious, unless Shirochi was in the vicinity. Let her name be remembered throughout history, the third Blood Angel, Lady Hypnotic has arrived on the scene.

"What the fuck is that?! I must be seeing things if there are thousands of weapons flying around from the sky.", stammered Ninja A.

"We both must be seeing things, 'cause I see them, too.", stuttered Ninja B.

The youngest Blood Angel and sister has finally joined the fray. She's known as Aochi, the Fighting Fist. Such a shame that most of the ninja fighting are perverts. Who would have thought? Men fell left and right from too much blood loss. No they weren't injured. They just crossed paths with The Silver Death, the fifth Blood Angel. Shirubachi was never a shy one. this proved very true when she entered the battlefield in nothing but a bikini top and very short, very tight shorts.

***RUMBLE RUMBLE***

Hmm... seems a storm is coming, or more like Raikiri (Lightning Blade) has made her entrance. Kinchi, the final Blood Angel, controlled all electricity and weather.

"Oh what a bad day for the ninja. I'm feeling a little peckish for some mayhem and disaster. Don't you agree, Deidara?" asked Kinchi sadistically.

"I would agree. I am a paid bomber after all." laughed Deidara.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. once again please Read and Review. NO FLAMES! KurochiZangetsu out.**


End file.
